<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>M1 by KungFu_Slippers</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30009453">M1</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KungFu_Slippers/pseuds/KungFu_Slippers'>KungFu_Slippers</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Clone Wars: Moments [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ahsoka Tano needs a smile, F/M, How does Rex do it, Unpredictable Fives, worried Ahsoka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:00:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>248</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30009453</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KungFu_Slippers/pseuds/KungFu_Slippers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>I decided to post all the little drabbles I write that aren’t really stories or even one-shots, just a couple paragraphs long. This is how I write most of the time, in any context. At some point I’m sure I’ll need to put them in chronological order. </p>
<p>I hope you enjoy all the scattered little moments that come out of my imagination. :)</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Clone Wars: Moments [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2207553</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>M1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I decided to post all the little drabbles I write that aren’t really stories or even one-shots, just a couple paragraphs long. This is how I write most of the time, in any context. At some point I’m sure I’ll need to put them in chronological order. </p>
<p>I hope you enjoy all the scattered little moments that come out of my imagination. :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ahsoka found Fives and Rex in the supply room, huddled over a datapad, working out tactics for an upcoming assault on Ringo Vinda. For some reason, The ARC liked to plan missions in unconventional places. He had a lot of influence with her Captain, and she hadn’t yet decided how she felt about it. Fives was unpredictable. She had a very difficult time getting a clear read on him in the force. Usually there was a joyous mischief wherever he went, but it tasted muddy, like caf that had too many burnt grains at the bottom. She couldn’t work out what it meant. She realized he scared her. He had as much influence over Rex as she did.</p>
<p>She hadn’t noticed before that Rex was shorter than Fives, but seeing them at a distance made it obvious. Fives was also broader, more menacing. His face somehow looked harder, his eyes older and his jaw tighter. By comparison, Rex’s features were more refined and elegant. Ahsoka would never understand how he commanded the 501st through back to back deployments, played personal guard and confidante to the Jedi Order’s Most Capricious General, and still managed to look beautifully composed. </p>
<p>He noticed her then, and caught her eye from under furrowed brows. Half his face lifted in a smile. Ahsoka smiled back. Her heart felt a little lighter than it had a moment ago, as if he had lifted a few of her worries away with the corner of his mouth.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>